Glitches
Glitches are things that can happen in-game that are clearly unintended (and thus liable to be patched in future versions). Some of these glitches can be detrimental to your gameplay such as the Broken Backpack glitch while most others are strictly visual and most likely won't affect you. Mob Glitches Mobs Unable to Move Occasionally a mob will get trapped in the collision box of certain objects around it. This usually renders them unable to move or escape, which makes killing them easier. The mob will can still be attacked and will still drop rewards normally. This glitch seems to happen primarily to mantises when they leap into objects such as a pine tree or in some cases the wall. Out of Bounds Mobs Randomly, mobs will go out of bounds, meaning they will go out of the map, for some reason. It is unknown why this happens, or how this happens, but when this happens, mobs will walk to their desired spawn field, however your bees can still attack it, with it acting the same as if you were to kill it in it's field. Player Glitches Shop Trap This glitch happens occurs in the Red/Blue HQ if the spams "E" while gliding into the shop and towards a booster/teleporter. This causes the shop interface to pop up but the dropdown shown is for the booster or teleporter. When this happens the player is unable to leave the shop, as there is no button for them to do so. The only way to fix this glitch is to leave and rejoin. Ability Boost This glitch occurs when you leave and rejoin a server quickly while a boost is active. The glitch gives you an increased amount of time on your boost and makes the icon for the boost look abnormally tall Bear Morph Glitch This glitch can rarely occur when you die with bear morph active. It causes the player to appear with no head and sometimes a few limbs. You will not be able to equip items and you'll often move erratically. To fix it, wait until your bear morph buff expires, then leave and rejoin the game. Bee Glitches Confused Bee This glitch causes a bee to spin around the flower it wants to collect, rather than collecting it. To fix it, clear out the patch the bee is stuck in, and the bee will go somewhere else; or just leave the patch and the bee will follow you. Visual Glitches Void World This glitch seems to happen when the game has issues loading textures when you initially join a server. It causes many things such as the flowers, objects around the field and many more to lose their textures and become whatever the background colour used is. This glitch makes actual gameplay pretty difficult as the textures for ability tokens also do not load. However, it can be easily fixed by simply rejoining the game. Onett/Stick Bug Falling Occasionally the statues of Onett and/or the Stick Bug will fall to the ground. With Onett it's usually around the sixth hive and with the Stick Bug it lands around the mushroom field. This glitch will not affect gameplay whatsoever and you will still be able to talk to the Stick Bug NPC. If it bothers you then another server will probably have them in their correct places. Geared Bear Morph This glitch happens when you equip any item while the bear morph buff is active. It simply makes your gear appear when you are a bear. Cloudless This glitch happens when there is a honeystorm summoned, and the clouds appear. If a switch between day and night occurs, the clouds disappear. This does not end the honeystorm, the clouds just are invisible. Other Stuck in Wall If Bear Morph is active and you get too close to an outside wall, you can get stuck in the wall. You remain stuck while the bear transformation lasts. If you try to do this on purpose, there is an extremely high chance you will get this glitch. Usually, as soon as you regain your usual form, you can move again. (If not, leave the game and come back instead of resetting your character, so you don't lose the pollen in your pack.) It is possible to get stuck in the wall even without Bear Morph, but that is much rarer. Category:Gameplay